


From Burma, with love.

by lia_bezdomny



Category: Cherik - Fandom, X-Men (Movies), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Cat Erik, Charles Is a Big Dorkface, Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Charles You Slut, Erik is not a Happy Bunny, Fluff, M/M, Protective Erik, because MAGIC, cain is a good brother
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-09 21:46:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3265487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lia_bezdomny/pseuds/lia_bezdomny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles Xavier is a lot of things in his mind: A devoted teacher, a good brother and sometimes a gangster rapper from Detroit. But he is not lonely.<br/>His sister Raven thinks otherwise and surprises him with a furry companion, named Fluffy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. More issues than Vogue.

**Author's Note:**

> The Cherik fandom is so fucking freaky and I love it. So here you go, Cat!Erik. Enjoy. 
> 
> Thanks once again to rhaegaryen for the beta work.

Since their parents death, the Xavier siblings made a ritual out of meeting up once a week for coffee. This time it was Cain's turn to host. Charles sat in his immaculately clean kitchen, a big cup in front of him and a plate of cupcakes.

“Is Angel home?” “Yeah, apparently her dorm has no washing machine. And did you know it is illegal for art students to buy their own groceries? I was shocked.” Cain pretended to be grumpy, but Charles knew better. Ever since his Ororo left them for a performance artist named _Black Panther_ , he was overly protective of his only child. _The single father syndrome_ , Raven called it. But she also called “12 years a Slave” a lame ass “Django Unchained” rip off, so he was reluctant to use her metaphors.

“Will she join us?” “My daughter, leaving her bed before the sun sets? No way. I swear, sometimes I think she is a vampire. You are our family's historian, do we have Transylvanian blood in us?”

“No, we are the offspring of posh drunkards, and have been since William the Conquerer.”

“Sorry I'm late,” Raven staggered into the kitchen in impossible high heels, followed by Cain's German shepherds _Juggernaut_ and _Tempest._

“Are these new Louboutin's?” Charles said before he could stop himself.

“Yes, they are.” “If you can afford those, why do I have to buy you dinner every Friday?”

“So you'll get out more often. Besides these shoes are designed to make men pay for my food.” “How so?” Cain sat down next to Charles as their sister started to twirl around.

“Because they make my legs longer and my ass look great. It's science, you should know, professor.” “Please don't use my profession as an excuse for you leading people on.”

“I don't lead on. I create an illusion that suggests the possibility of sexual availability.” “That is exactly what leading on means. We should put it into Webster's.”

“Is this what normal siblings discuss over coffee?” “No, but rehashing our emotional childhood traumas is so 2010.” They toasted to each other.

“So, Charles. Anyone new in your life?” “No, Raven I haven't found someone since Friday.” Raven was always overly invested in Charles' personal life. Or lack thereof.

“Oh come on, not this again.” Cain sighed and rolled his eyes.

“Cain, we cannot all be so lucky and find love at our workplace.” He was currently seeing Jean, a social worker assigned to his precinct.

“Thank God, Charles is teaching Highschool students.” “They are geniuses.”

“It is still a felony.” “Do you ever stop being a cop?” “Do you ever stop being an irritating brat?”

Charles' siblings could fight for hours, over the simplest things and he had been their mediator... Well since Raven learned to talk. They loved each other dearly but their pickering was exhausting.

“Stop it, or I will spray you both with water.”

***

Charles lived alone, since Raven decided to move into a loft in the city. He should have taken a page out of the song “I will survive” and made her leave her key, because she kept on showing up unannounced.

“If got something for you.” She just barged into his living room, without a "hello" or "how are you" _. Well, pleasantries were for people who didn't spent their birthdays with a passed out mother or nannies._

“If it is another ticket for a self-help seminar, you can turn around right now.” Raven ignored him, as always.

“You are lonely, so I've got you a little girlfriend.” “What?” She opened the front door and picked something up from his porch.

“You... You didn't.” “Meet Fluffy!” All he could see was a wriggling, snarling animal, that tried desperately to escape Raven's grasp.

“You got me a cat.” “Yes!” The cat launched itself on Charles, who catched it with astonishing ease. He had to admit, the cat was beautiful, with its long legs and the dark, reddish brown coat.

But really fascinating was the look it gave him: Pissed off and utterly humiliated. It scratched at its neck, where Raven _decorated_ it with a bright, pink bow.

“You don't like that, huh? Yes, I would be annoyed too, if I had to wear that.” Charles removed it from the cat's neck and it calmed down.

“A match made in heaven. Supplies are on the front porch, have fun with her!” She waved and went on her way. The professor held the cat in front of him and looked in its eyes.

“I don't think that you are a female cat, the shape of your head suggests... Am I actually talking to a cat?” _And more important, did it just shook its head? Nonsense, Xavier._

“Well, I guess we've got to find a more suitable name for then. I always liked the Erik. So now I would really like to know what kind of breed you are.”

***

Erik sat besides his laptop, paws crossed, utterly majestic and watched Charles.

“I'm starving, how about you? Are you hungry?” _I'm doing it again, I will not try to have a conversation with a cat._ He got up and rummaged through the bags Raven provided.

“ _Feline's Finest,_ let's see if you like that... Oh my God, that is appalling! I think I have some tuna...” Erik's head perked up as if he understood him. _Relax, Charles. He only reacted because you moved._

He did have a piece of tuna in his fridge and placed it in front of Erik who sniffed curiously, before plunging his whole face into the little bowl. After he prepared a little snack for himself, he turned back to his research on the cat's breed.

“An M-shaped marking on the forehead is often found on Abyssinian cats. They are a proud, intelligent breed... Yes, that seems right.” Charles looked at his new feline friend, who was in the process of cleaning himself. The professor closed his laptop and walked over to his couch.

“Might as well take a quick nap.”

 


	2. Of Interspecific Bounding.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charles and his new feline friend bound. Then some magic happens. Because of plot reasons.

Charles and his new pet got along rather well. Erik followed him around the house, and at night he slept in his bed, mostly on top of him or draped around his neck.

Almost a week after Raven dropped Erik off, they were napping on the couch again. But this afternoon Charles found a man's head in his lap instead of his cat's.

A very handsome – naked – man but a stranger nonetheless.

 

“Who the hell are you?!” The man looked at him and covered his ears.

“You are very loud, Charles.” “I don't care, I'm as loud as I want! Who are you and where is my cat?!”

“Don't you recognise me? I'm disappointed.” “No, why?! Did we shag and did I forget to call you?!” “I am Erik.” The stranger took a step closer.

“Stay where you are, I know krav maga!” “Look at me, Charles.” He stared into the strangers eyes, steel blue, his hair a deep, dark red and...

“There... There is a M on your forehead.” “Yes, and if you don't want us to attract unwelcome attention, you better get me a hat.”

“Us? What?” “For a professor, you have a very limited vocabulary.” He looked irritated.

“You cannot be Erik! Erik is a bloody cat and yes, there a some species that have the power to evolve rather quickly but not over the course of 45 minutes!”

“Oh dear, a sceptic. Listen, cat's are descendants of the Gods, blessed with their magic. Some of us still feel it, some of us don't. Those who do, have certain abilities. You might call it a mutation.”

“So you are telling me, that you can change into a human at will, _because magic_?” “No, not on my own. It needs a strong trigger to do that. When I saw your loneliness, I was chosen to help you.” 

“Help me? With what?” “Finding love.” Charles looked at the naked man, snorted in disbelieve and laughed for a long time.

***

_This was all Emma's fault_ , Erik thought and played with the sleeves of Charles' bathrobe, who insisted that he covered up. 

_If she hadn't insisted on changing hunting grounds, they would have never gotten near the city, and he would have never been captured. He had to go back as fast as he could._

_His family needed him. Who else could lead them? Logan, who claimed that his father was a wolverine? No way._

 

“If you are hungry, I can make you something.” Charles appeared, with a smirk on his face and clothes in his hands. 

“Hmpf?” Just now he realised that he had actually chewed on the sleeve.

“Here, those might fit you.” Erik eyed the clothes. “Please, put those on... Oh uhm, you should start with them.”

He put the heap of fabric next to Erik and grabbed a pair of boxers. The former cat dropped the bathrobe and Charles turned around.

“Good God...” He mumbled under his breath. “Which one?” Erik was actually curious. Maybe this God could be persuaded with offerings to take pity in Charles.

“Figure of speech.” “Oh.” So it was up to him to find a mate for the man. It couldn't be that hard. Charles wasn't deformed, his coat – hair – was nice and clean and he seemed physically healthy. So why was there no mate in his life?

“You can turn around now.” The professor did and blushed. Erik hadn't bothered with buttoning his shirt and that made him look like a model. 

He wouldn't mind seeing his runway walk. _Damn, what I gotta say to get a piece of that... Damn._ Yes, in his mind, Charles Xavier was a black rapper from Detroit. What of it? 

“We need to button this up.” Charles stepped closer and fiddled with the buttons, trying very hard to keep himself from touching Erik's bare chest. Or _licking_ it.

“Is this really necessary?” “Yes, as a cat, you can strut around naked, but humans get arrested for it.”

“Arrested?” “They put you in a cage.”

“I see.” Erik's face was very close to his forehead and he could feel his warm breath on him. 

_How is it possible that his breath smells like peppermint and not tuna? That's all he ate. Maybe the universe wants to torture me. Or I have a stroke._

“Is that where Raven found you, in a room full of other animals behind cages?” “Yes, I tried to distract these humans from my family, so they could escape, but I was captured. I have to return soon, they need me.” Erik's determination warmed Charles' heart.

“Listen, if you need to go, go. I don't even know why you think I need help.” Erik tipped his chin up, so he could look him in the eyes. _Screw you, universe._

“I cannot return in this form and I cannot change back until I find a mate for you. So you'll be stuck with me till then.” 

“My body is ready...”  _Did he just say that out loud?!_

“What?” _Distract, Xavier._ “I said I buttoned your shirt.” 

“No, you...” “ **It is buttoned**!” Charles yelled, aiming for king Leonidas' authoritative voice, but he sounded a lot more like Steve Carrell in “Anchorman”.

He dumbly pointed to the shirt and sincerely hoped for the earth to open, so it could swallow him whole. The former cat kindly ignored his outburst.

“The female that brought me, is she available?” “No! Oh hell no!”

“Why?” “For so many reasons, but number one would be that she is my sister.”

“That is understandable. What are the other reasons?” “I'm...” Erik looked over his shoulder and bolted out of the living room. Before Charles could react, he heard yelling.

“Charles, are you alright?” Cain stood in his entree, a struggling and hissing Erik in a semi-choke hold.

“Yes, I'm okay, Cain. Erik, this is my brother. Be civil.” Charles nodded and Erik was released. “You know how to pick em, brother dearest.”

“He is not my boyfriend.” Cain held his hands up. “I've got no problem with it, as long as you don't wipe off your dicks on my curtains.” “How nicely put. What can I do for you?”

“You need to spring your little friend from jail again.” “Oh come on...” “I can drop you off at the precinct.” Charles grabbed Erik's arm and dragged him along.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song Charles hears in his head is "Runway Walk" by Xzibit.


	3. In just six and a half days, I can make you a man.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charles won't discuss his sex life with a cat. Even if that cat is adorable and a very clingy bedfellow.

Charles looked worried when they got into Cain's car. Erik was also uncomfortable but he blamed it on the partition screen. It reminded him too much of a cage. Cain rambled on about a man he arrested and Charles nodded mechanically.

Now that Erik knew, Charles' brother was a police officer, and therefore trained to immobilise assailants, he felt less humiliated. But there was still one question that lingered in his mind:

 _Why? Why did he had the urge to defend Charles?_ It was probably just to make sure his project survived until he found him a mate. _Yes, that had to be the reason._

 

“What are we doing here?” Erik finally broke his silence. “It talks! Don't worry, sweetheart. Buggering is not a criminal offense here. This one has to pick up someone.” Charles shot his brother a deadly glare.

 

"Here we are again." They got out of the car, Cain leading the way. "We should give you a parking spot, right there." He pointed to the entrance of the police station.

"He is a good kid." "Sure he is. Remind me again, how many times did you bail him out this year?" Cain always loved to mock Charles' faith in humanity. 

Erik followed the siblings but then suddenly stopped, jerking his head around. “I'll stay here, I'm not fond of cages.” The older Xavier brother gave him a mildly confused look.

“Cages? What kind of weird games do you guys play...? No, never mind, don't tell me.” They left him and made their way to the entrance of the police station.

 

"Where are you?" The former feline called out. His question was answered with a meow and a growl. “Hello, there.” Two cats appeared at his side, a Siberian with a red coat and a white Persian.

“How are the others?” The white one meowed again, and Erik nodded.

“Good, keep an eye on them and don't do anything Logan says.” The Persian wrinkled its nose as much as it could, and clawed at Erik's trousers.

“I don't know when, Emma. I have to fix this human first, or I cannot change back to my old form. Don't look at me like that, I didn't chose this.” The red one strutted over and rubbed his head on his leg.

“Thanks, Azazel. Take care.” They walked away swiftly and when Erik turned around, Charles stood in front of him.

“You talked to those cats. And you understood them.” “They are called Emma and Azazel. And of course I did, it is called an interspecific dialogue. Human's lost the ability a long time ago.”

“Woe is us.” Charles looked at him, clearly dying to ask a question. "What?"

“You have names? Actual names.” “Sure we do.” 

“And I don't suppose yours is in fact Erik.” “No, it is not.”

“Well, what is it then?”

A silver muscle car drove around the corner and came to a speeding halt in front of them.

“Yo, professor! Need a ride?” A silver haired boy grinned out of the driver's window.

“Considering the enormous fee I just paid, you owe me one. What am I saying, you owe me the bloody car!”

“Who is your friend with the forehead tattoo?” “Pietro...” The boy frowned. 

“It's Quicksilver.” “In your dreams. This is Erik. Erik, meet Pietro Maximoff.”

“Sup'?” “Would he be a suitable mate for you?” They both stared at him in horror.

“NO! Erik, Pietro is my student, I'm responsible for him!” He turned to the boy.

“Do you know a suitable mate for Charles?” Pietro laughed and shook his head. “Dude, I didn't even knew the professor was gay.”

 

Charles was mad at him, Erik could tell. His breathing was speeding up and his face bright red.

“Erik,” he hissed, as soon as they entered the house.

“You cannot go around, asking people to mate with me!” “Why not? How do you expect to find someone, if you don't get out there?”

“I am out there.” “No, you never go out. I live here with you, remember?” Now Erik was getting annoyed with his human project. 

“For a week!” “But I have a very keen sense of smell. And your bed only smells of you.” Which was not a bad thing in his opinion. Charles smelled very good and was always warm. But that was not the point.

“I am not discussing my sex life with a cat!” “You are unhappy, all alone. Or I wouldn't be here.”

“I am not unhappy, I've just not found the right person!” “Because you don't _look_ for someone properly! How on earth can such a daft species rule this earth?!” The former cat snarled.

“Erik, calm down, please!” “No! Do you think I like this stupid body? Or that I enjoy, dealing with all your human rules? Just let me help you, so I can go back to my family!” Erik's eyes welled up. _Damn it,_ Charles thought.

 _He is sad because of me. I made him unhappy._ He always hated it to be the cause of emotional turmoil. _Oh what the hell, it is just one night..._ He took Erik's hand and looked at him:

“Alright. Help me.” “You are just saying that.”

“No. You are right, I need someone.” Erik launched himself at him and hugged the smaller man fiercely.

“Don't worry, I'll find you a mate, I promise!” “Of course you will... Uhm Erik?” “Yes?” “Did you just grow a tail?”

***

Erik's slender tail had the same colour as his hair. He was obviously thrilled to have it back, because he tipped Charles' shoulder with it a few times and quickly turned his head around. 

After that, the former cat inquired about his taste in men, until Charles just had to do something to calm his nerves. So he picked up his violin and played one of Brahms' Hungarian dances. 

He always liked them, especially those based on the csárdás tunes. That might had something to do with Bela, the boy from the Banat region, and his first crush. Erik's eyes where fixed on the bow and the movement of his fingers.

It was so cat like, Charles had to suppress a laugh.

“Do you like that?” He nodded, not looking away. “I guess it's true what they say about cats and classical music.”

After the song was finished, he played “Winter” by Vivaldi but Erik quickly demanded a repeat of the Hungarian dances. He played it five more times.

 

“Well,” he said, putting his instrument away. “I am tired. Let's get ready for bed.” Erik followed him to the bathroom.

“This is a toothbrush.” He gave the unfamiliar object a quick sniff. “It is for cleaning your teeth.” The former cat didn't react in the slightest, so Charles gestured to him to open his mouth.

It was a rather surreal sight to see a grown man brush another man's teeth, even if the man in question was actually a magical Abyssinian.

“All done. Minty fresh,” _Good God, Xavier you are a dork. They should take your degree away from you._

“Can you wash yourself?” Erik nodded and wet the back of his hand with his tongue, before dragging it through his hair. Charles' heart skipped a beat. This was just too adorable. 

“Come here.” he said and turned the shower on. Instead of freaking out, Erik began to play with the water stream.

“I thought you would be scared by that.” “Why? I like water.”

“Okay, take your clothes off and wash yourself, like this.” Charles mimicked the important places for him. Almost all of the important places.

“I made the bed in the guest room for you. Just turn the water off, when you are finished. Good night.” Charles wanted to wait for the water to stop, but sleep was stronger.

 

Charles awoke in the middle of the night, next to someone. His sleepy mind assumed it was king Leonidas or another figment of his imagination, so he murmured:

“Oh, hello darling.” He was quite shocked to find a sleeping Erik in his bed, once again naked. He purred and Charles realised that he was rubbing his back. When he stopped, the former cat nudged his head into Charles' chest.

“Erik, wake up.” All he heard was a growl, as a leg was draped over his waist.

"Never wake a sleeping cat." The professor sighed and went back to sleep.

***

Charles woke up to the sound of his sisters voice.

“Charles? Chaaaarlllesss! Where are you?!” "Good God, no!"

Raven bursted through the door, two cups of Starbucks coffee in her hands. She looked at her brother and then at his bedfellow, an unfamiliar, naked man. An unfamiliar, naked man with a tail.

“It's... It's not what it looks like.” He said, rather lamely. “Charles, I didn't know you were into _that._ ” 

“Men? Have we met?” It was way to early for his brain to function properly. 

“No,” she grinned and pointed to Erik's appendage. The _unusual one_. 

“Plugs.”  _Plugs? Oh... Ewww._

“Raven, it is a real tail.” Erik, who was following the whole exchange, waved it. 

“Good God, Charles! Please don't tell me he is a genetic experiment! Did you finally turn into Frank N' Further and made a man?!” “This is Erik, you gave him to me as a present, remember?”

“I gave you a hooker with a tail?” “He is, was, the cat you got me.” “Yeah, sure Charles.”

 _Of course she didn't believe him._ With the advances in science, Dr.-Moreau-like experiments were much more believable than magical cat people. Erik's voice broke his trail of thoughts.

“Remember when you drove me here? You sang that awful tune about how you would survive? And afterwards, some men advised you to visit a place called the YMCA?”

“What...? How...?” The former cat rolled his eyes and explained his situation. Three times.

 

Charles' sister was less intelligent than her sibling. Erik blamed her coat. He always had problems with females of that particular colouring.

“... And why did your tail grow back? Charles hasn't found a mate yet.” “True, but he finally accepted my help. One step at a time.”

“Speaking of tail.” Erik looked at Charles. His tail had rolled around Charles' wrist. “Sorry, sometimes it has a mind of its own.”

“So you'll be his wingman?”  Raven asked. “His what?” “You'll go out with him, and help him find someone?”

“That is the plan. He doesn't look sick or ill, so I'm sure we'll find a suitable mate.” She clapped her hands.

“Then we should start tonight, Angel texted me, there is a new club we should check out. I'm sure there will be a tons of hot guys there.” “Excellent.” Erik agreed.

“Do I get a saying in this?” “No, you had your chance. At this point, this is not about you anymore.” He turned to Raven. “I still haven't forgiven you for the bow and the name Fluffy.”

 

This time it was easier to convince Erik to put some clothes on. And with the help of one of Cain's old jeans – pre Ororo and doughnuts – and one of Charles' white shirts, that was way to tight, the cat man looked...

Extremely handsome. Not that Charles was into tall, wiry men with steel blue eyes and sharp cheekbones.

"Will this work?" Erik had somehow managed to disguise his tail as a loose belt. The "M" on his forehead was covered up by some of Raven's foundation. 

“I think so. Luckily, you are not a Persian, or this would look weird.” Erik raised an eyebrow.

“You are just jealous because you only have one.” He said teasingly and pointed to Charles' crotch. “Well, I'm perfectly fine with that...” 

“You should be. I've seen it.”  _Huh? It's been a while but was Erik flirting with him?_ “Oh don't look so shocked, I was in the bathroom with you for the first few days.” 

“Oh, right.” _Damn it, Xavier. Stop thinking that he is into you! First of all, he is way too hot and... A freaking cat. Yes, focus on the cat part._ “Guys, are you ready?”  _Thank God for Raven and her perfect timing._

“Look at you, Fluffy! _Me-Wow!_ ” Erik snarled at her and she giggled. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song, Charles plays for Erik is "Hungarian Dance Nr. 8". 
> 
> I'm not overly familiar with the csárdás. Feel free to correct me if I got it wrong.


	4. A good lay is hard to find.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charles and his wing-cat-man go clubbing. It turns out the professor is good at pulling, if he is properly motivated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Charles's inner monologue works overtime in this chapter, so be prepared. Also:
> 
> There will be puns, bad jokes and fangirling. Because I am the writer... and you will not enjoy this. See? It already started. Godspeed, dear reader.

"Are you serious, Raven?" Charles looked, slightly annoyed. Most of the club's patrons were in their early 20's, barely old enough to drink.

"I feel like a pervert, even considering having sex with one of them." His sister just smiled at him. "Come on, Charles. According to Angel, _Havoc_ is the best place in town to pull."

"No, stop right there. I do not want to imagine you or my niece... _Pulling_ anything." She rolled her eyes and turned to Erik.

"How do you like it here, Erik?" "This place smells of alcohol, sweat and other bodily fluids."

"Good, that makes people think of sex, and will increase this one's chances to mate significantly." "I am right here, you know. You make me sound like Ephialtes." 

"Who?" "That ugly bloke from 300." "Oh no, not this again. Honestly, Charles! You have to stop fangirling about that movie! There are no, I repeat, there are no men that look like Spartan warriors in real life."

Charles turned his face to Erik, who was watching the dance floor.

 _Present cat men excluded, obviously,_ he thought and snapped back to reality. _So what if Erik looked like one of the 300? He made it very clear, that he_

 _only put up with Charles, so he could go back to his family. No romantic feelings at all. And of course he was a cat._ Erik was looking back at him now, one eyebrow raised.

"Is something wrong, Charles?" "You are a cat."

_And you, Charles Xavier are an idiot. No, you are their king. King Dork-idas, the first and hopefully last of his name._

_"_ Yes, we already established that. _"_ He smirked. "Now, can we go back to you, finding a mate?"

 "Certainly." “Uncle Charlie!” Angel danced her way over to them in an obscenely short skirt. She gaped at Erik like every other woman in the club.

“Hi,” she smiled and extended her hand. “I'm Angel.” “Erik.”

“Wow, Raven you were not kidding, he is fucking hot.” Charles kept himself from saying _watch your mouth, young lady_ and instead went with: “Aren't you seeing Sean?” He was the most recent one of Angel's conquests.

“Pfff... He wishes. Raven, you need to meet my friend Alex. He works on this new performance, were he sets himself on fire.” “In here?” _Maybe a little fire would end this evening before he could make an even bigger fool out of himself._

“No, his brother owns this place, if he sets it on fire, he'll have to pay for it.” The young women walked over to the boy in question. "Oh God, Alex Summers."

Summers was one of his former students. He always had a thing for fire, but not enough common sense to care for safety. Charles dreaded the fact that he was allowed to use it, without supervision now. He wouldn't even trust Alex with a lit candle.

***

The club was slowly filling up with more and more people. Erik looked extremely uncomfortable, lips pressed together in a thin line, his brows furrowed.

“Do you like it here?” Charles yelled over the music. “That is not important. You should browse.”

“I'm not looking for a new microwave, Erik. I'll get us something to drink, okay?” He rolled his eyes and made his way to the bar.

"What is wrong with you, Charles?" He thought and shook his head. The longer he spent time with him, the more he was amazed that the human was alone. Sure, he wasn't as strong as his brother but that didn't mean a thing. Or Logan would lead his family...

"Hey, handsome, I'm Marie. Wanna dance?" Erik looked at the girl with the white streak in her hair. She was the sixth one that asked him to dance, completely ignoring Charles. Maybe it was obvious to human females that he was only interested in men.

That would be the only logical explanation.

"Thank you but no. I have to watch out for someone." "Oh. Girlfriend?" "Ward." "That's a shame. If you change your mind, come find me." She winked at him and danced away.

 

“Can I have a beer and...” _What could he bring Erik? A White Russian without vodka or Kahlúa?_ “Make it two."

“Professor!” “Pietro, what are you doing here?” The boy was grinning like he always did, and also ordered a beer.

“Supporting my classmates with my hard earned cash. Yo, Cassidy!” Sean looked up from the other side of the bar and nodded.

 _Perfect, are all my former students here?_ He turned around and saw Erik staring at him intensely, after turning down the advances of the sixth woman this evening. Not that he counted. 

He briefly wondered why his catman was so unfazed by all this attention. Well, he probably had a nice female cat at home and a litter of kittens. Cat's didn't mate for life, but Google also said nothing about them turning into gorgeous men.

Of course he didn't research that. That would be sad. The bartender handed him the drinks with a smile, that could only be described as flirtatious. _That was a word, right? He really needed to brush up on the lingo if he had to play the field again._

 “Thank you. How much?” “No charge, professor.”

“Excuse me?” The man grinned. “You're responsible for my brother's Highschool diploma. He was one step away from juvie. On the house. I'm Scott Summers, by the way.” Another Summers, Charles should have recognised the slightly manic look

in the man's eyes.

“Nice to meet you, Scott. And please, call me Charles, not professor. I feel old enough as it is, around these kids.” “Really? You kinda look like 20 to me.” _Wait, is he flirting with me? Damnit, focus on the conversation, idiot!_

“You are too kind.” “I'm serious. If I'd met you without knowing who you are, I would have gone for you.”

"Ah, so my profession is a deal breaker." "No, I dig smart guys but..." You could almost hear the penny drop in Scott's head. "Oh..."

"Yes, I'm indeed... _Oh_." The professor smirked. "Then I would definitely go for you, Charles." And with that, Charles' brain had lost all control over his mouth. He had no idea which part of his body had taken over, but it surly had no intention to

protect his virtue. 

“I would really like to test that theory, Scott. Pity you have to work.” “I own this place, I can get off anytime.” _Oh God, I'm going to get laid... I'm not prepared for this!_ He panicked slightly. _Come on, Charles. Just close your eyes and think of Erik..._

_Of helping Erik with his problem, I mean._

“How about now?” The treacherous mouth was still talking, without his brain's consent. “Are you serious?” The elder Summers sounded excited.

_Huh, look at that. Someone is eager to sleep with me. That kind of enthusiasm would have made my teenage years so much less awkward._

“I never kid about hook ups and genetics.” “Kitty, cover for me.” _You, Charles Francis Xavier are a  whore. You should be on the "Pretty Woman" poster in fuck-me boots and that spandex outfit._

“I just have to tell my...” _Feline pimp? Furry madame?_ “Friend that I'm leaving. I'll meet you outside.”

 

“Erik, I'm going home with Scott.” “Oh, did you...”

“Yes.” Charles bit his lip, something Erik found strangely intriguing.

“I called you a cab. It should be here in a few minutes.” He took out his wallet and gave him 20 Dollars and his calling card.

“Give the cab driver this and he will drive you home. Oh, keys. Here, take mine.” The former cat looked a little bit lost, so Charles placed his palm on Erik's cheek.

“Don't worry, you gonna be back home tomorrow. I promise.” Erik pressed his face into his hand and purred. The sound of it send a surge of lust through Charles' body. What was wrong with him?

The current song faded out and he immediatly recognised the beat of the new one: _Damn, what I gotta say to get a piece of that..._

“Goodbye, Erik.” “Magnus.” “What?” “That's my real name. I thought you should know.” Charles smiled.

“Goodbye, Magnus.” He would have like to stay but he had to shag someone. Priorities.

 ***

The next morning, Charles was on his walk of shame, something he hadn't done since his days at university. He felt slightly pathetic.

Magnus' no, that sounded just wrong, Erik's cat Gods should have returned him to his feline form by now.

“Magnus? Here, kitty, kitty.” “I resent that.” The cat man in question stood in the doorway, arms crossed, with a stern look on his face.

“You are still a human.” Charles said, beat. “Obviously.”

“Sorry, Magnus.” “You apologise too much.” With that, he walked over to Charles and kissed him. It took all of Charles' strenght to break away from him.

“Magnus...” “Call me Erik.” Oh no, he started to purr again. And where did his shirt go? He was certain, Erik wore it when he entered the room.

“Erik, what are you doing?” “I'm going to make you happy, Charles...” Erik kissed his way down Charles' neck now.

“You don't have to make me happy. I'm quite happy. Jolly, even.” “No, I have to do this.” The _"_ have to" - part _,_ was what sent all of his blood back into his brain.

“Erik,” he said, surprised at how even he sounded. “Tell me, what is going on, please.”

“I... I cannot return to my cat form.” He sat down on the sofa, with his head burried in his hands. “Come on, it didn't work with Scott, so what? I'll find someone else, no problem.” Erik looked up.

“No, it doesn't matter how many mates you get. I will never be able to turn back.” “What?”

 


	5. My spirit's weak, my lust will thrive. Got a thing for this bitch said her name's a lie.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erik had a truly shitty evening, courtesy of a certain silver haired boy.
> 
> Head's up: There is a lot of talking in this one and it all might be a little rushed but I was stuck with this part for ages and I just wanted to continue with the story, so here you go.

Erik had no idea why he was so upset about Charles' departure. It was what he wanted, right? In a few hours, he could go back to his family and the human would be happy with his new companion. So why on earth was he feeling sad?

“And they say, Abyssinian's are a smart breed.” Someone said to his back. Erik turned around to see Pietro – Quicksilver – the boy, Charles freed from prison.

“Excuse me?” “No, I never excuse stupidity.” Pietro's pupil's turned to slits as he winked at him.

“You are...” The boy grinned and gestured Erik to follow him.

 

“So, should we dive right in?” He said when they were outside in the back alley. Erik just stared at the him.

“I am indeed a cat. Just like you.” As proof, he easily jumped on a trash container and balanced on the rim.

“Well, I'm obviously of a different breed. The humans call us Balinese. Acrobatic, playful and intelligent. I think that fits me rather well.”

“If your are done praising yourself, would you kindly tell me how you ended up as a human?”

“Such an impatient kitty. Okay, here we go:

In the magical summer of 1994, I was recruited by the Gods to retrieve a certain gem, called the Nakemoto stone. After I stole the item, I asked to be turned back and they informed me, that it was not possible. Once you go homo sapiens, you never go back. I traveled all over the world to find others like us and guess what? They all told me the same story. You might keep a reminder...” He did the eye thing again.

“But you'll never fully return. I don't know what they want you to do, but you might as well tell them to suck it.” “Tell the Gods to suck it.”

“Yep.” “I don't believe you.”

“Suit yourself, I'm just telling you how it is. Like Michael said, they don't care about us.” The boy jumped down. “Who the hell is Michael?”

“He was a popular singer... Never mind. Why did they transform you anyway?” “What's it to you?”

“Just curious. So?” “I have to help Charles find a mate.”

“Aha. And why did you let him go with Summers, the elder?” “What do you mean?”

“If it's love you want to bring into his life, why did you let him go of and engage in a mindless sexual encounter?”

“I did not. I told him he needs to find a mate.” The boy covered his face with his hand and laughed.

“In the human world, mating means sex for reproduction or fun. It is not an euphemism for undying love.”

“That means...” “The professor is about to shag someone because you didn't brush up on your human lingo.”

 

Pietro drove him back to Charles' house. The boy tried to start a conversation now and then but to no use.

“There is really no way to go back?” It was the first thing Erik said during the whole drive.

“Not that I am aware of. You might as well get used to the whole situation. And let me tell you, it is not that bad. You don't have to hunt for your food unless you want to, no one wants to drown you in a river and even the sex is good, once you... Sorry, wrong subject.”

“Charles...” “Look, man. The professor is not a frightened virgin, I'm sure he'll enjoy himself.” “That's not the point.”

“Right. And what is the point exactly?” “Charles does it for me. He said he didn't want to do it and I pressured him. He is... He deserves to be happy.”

“Yeah, he does. He is one of the few good human's out there. Never expects anything in return when he helps you. Kind to animals.”

“I know.” “Here we are. Take care, man.” Erik nodded and left the car. _Charles deserves to be happy, so he would make him happy. That was his task from now on._

***

“I'm so sorry, my friend.” Charles sat next to Erik on the couch, the former cat's head in his lap. He was once again rubbing his back.

“It is not your fault. If the Gods won't change their mind about me, there is nothing either of us can do.” “Do you truly believe that? Pietro's story seems a little far fetched.”

“More so than me, turning into a human?” “Good point. What are you going to do now and please don't say making me happy.” Erik looked up. Once again, Charles heart skipped a beat.

“I don't know.” “Well, you have a home here. If you want to, you can bring your family too. Then you could be together, even if you are still human.”

“Do you mean that?” _Yes, of course you beautiful, mystical creature! Pace yourself, Xavier!_

“Sure. I buy the food, you clean their litter boxes, deal?” There was a slight grin on Erik's face.

“I just tell them to go outside.” “Wait, going outside was an option?” For the first time, Erik laughed, deep and wholeheartedly.

 

Erik's family settled into Charles' house almost immediately. The big Norwegian forest cat mix, Logan, shredded one of the sofa legs but apart from that there, were no problems.

There where five of them, including Logan, Emma the white Persian, Azazel a red Siberian, Raven fell in love with almost immediately, Hank a tiny crossbreed with a blue coat and Janos, an Aegean.

After a few weeks of living together, all of his new feline roommates warmed up to him. Whenever Charles took a nap, at least one of them was sleeping besides or on top of him. And sometimes...

“Erik, could you come in here for a second?” “What is it...?” Erik chuckled. All the cat's where cuddled up on the bed with Charles. Logan had claimed the human's chest as his resting place.

“I'm trapped, help me.” Erik picked up the sleeping Norwegian and placed him on the foot of the bed. Then without a word, the former cat settled in next to Charles.

“What are you doing?” “I'm tired of sleeping in the guest room. If they can stay, I will stay.” He nudged his head into the crook of Charles' neck and draped an arm over his chest.

“Erik...” “Shush, they are sleeping.”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter title is taken from the song "Babylon Feeling" by Everlast.


End file.
